The Luve Series - Chapter 1
by AphroditeGoddessOfAnime
Summary: This is about a girl who is weird and finds love with her teacher! She is always cast out and in a chapter or two, you'll meet Miley! the witch of them all ;p enjoy Chapter 1


Chapter 1:

Why do I suddenly feel like this is a movie? He opens the entrance doors and runs in slow motion with light streaming from behind him. He greets me with a warm smile and introduces himself. "My name is Kyle Barker. I am your teacher." Then I snap back to reality. "You are my teacher?" I asked shocked. This man cant be more than 4 years older than me. He rubs the back of his neck, which suddenly seem kind of cute. I cant wait to give Valory all the deets! I might have my first crush! "Yeah I'm an Intern here I'm still in college." He kisses my hand and leads me to class. I stare at him the intire way. He has blonde hair and his eyes are a purplish color. It's totally obvious he works out and I need to know what gym he workouts at. To me he kind of looks like a purple eye version of Justin Hartley in 2005. We walk into the classroom and there are about 25 kids staring at me or well my hand, which is still being held captive by Mr. Barker. The girls give me a devil glare and the boys get annoyed by the girls who are jealous. Mr Barker let's go of my hand and gets behind me and gives me a little nudge in the center of the classroom. "Class this is Aphrodite Luve. She is new here and I want you all to treat her like your friend." He said. I gave a tiny wave and was about to sit down but Mr. Barker called me over to his desk. "I set a seat for you right here by my desk just in case you need any assistance." He said giving me a wink. I turn to see the desk right beside his. I slightly blush noticing that I'm going to be sitting right beside him. I sit and 45 minutes into this book we are soposed to be reading I look at Mr. Barker who was looking at me. He turned around and went back to grading papers. "What's wrong with your hair!" A girl said. I looked at my hair and noticed it was turning red. I groan because I hate it when my hair and eyes change color. It's a weird thing that happens to me. I mean Im not a supernatural being or anything. "Yeah and her eyes turned blue" said some guy in the back. How did he even see me from back there? Mr. Barker looked at me and offered to take me to the nurses office. "I'm fine this is normal. It' been happening since I was born." I said reasurringly. But that wasn't enough for him. He technically forced me out of my chair and yanked me out of the room. I was wondering where we were headed because the nurces office is the other way. We turn the corner and into the boys bathroom we go. He puts us in a stall and tells me to stand on the toilet so no on can see my feet. Luckly I am small enough that my head doesn't go past the stall walls. "What are we doing in here? Ths doesn't look like the nurses office to me." I wisper. He takes a look at my eyes and my hair. My hair starts to take form. It starts to shorten out and becomes wavey now I have short wavy red hair just my type of style.#TotallyNot! I look at Mr. Barker who seems to be confused. But that suddenly rushes away about 5 minutes later. _He really is cute_. I think as I seat on the back of the toilet. After a while of staring at each other we decided to leave. But then as soon as he opened a door we saw a student headed for this stall. Out of all of the stalls he chose this one! Mr. Barker grabbed me and started to kiss me... WAIT WAH? Yeah he kissed me but I knew what he was doing.. He was trying to make it look like two students were making out in the bathroom stall. So far this is the best first day ever! I wrapped my arms around him to kind of cover up our faces. The kid opened the door. "Oh sorry guys I didn't know you um were here." I saw him looking me up and down. That perv. He left and closed the door. The only thing that didn't leave was Mr. Barkers lips from mine. He picked me up from the waist and put me against the wall. I held on to him for dear life. I've never been kissed before and never like this. Not only my first crush but my first kiss and makeout! Then the moment is interupted by a loud alarm going off in his pocket. He put me down and answered. "Hello?" He asked. "Yes ms pricaple... mhm...They what?!...I'll be right there." The he hung up and Mr. Barker looked at an embarrassed me and grabed my hand. We walked back to the class and right before we entered he let go of my hand. I mean we cant be a couple he's a teacher and I'm a student I totally understand. "We'll talk about what happened later, Miss Luve." He said as kissed my hand and then he opened the door to a loud and messy classroom. When he walked in everyone sat down and became quiet. He scolded everyone and said instead of detention they were going to have to clean the classroom. I of course just sat down in my seat like a good student and continued to read the book we were asigned. Then I start to squirm, I was just kissed and I totally forgot to tell Val! I asked for the bathroom pass and he let me go. It's a little awkward asking someone for the bathroom pass after you made out with them. I went to the bathroom and called Valory. "Hey Chica! Tell me all the deets of your first day at this fabulous school." I saw my friends path though the phone she was heading twouards the bathroom. "Hey Val! Oh meh gosh the intern Mr. Ba-" I rudley got interupted by someone. "Mr. Barker the hottie! He got here about a couple months ago I have him for history he is so smart and the way he controls the room with just a snap. And that tight a-" I shushed her with the news. "Me and Mr. Barker made out in the bathroom. "You did what with my man." I heard outside the stall and from my phone. Valory was here. I opened the stall door to what I thought was going to be a upset Valory. Instead it was a glowing one! "Tell me everything from begging to end and was it a feirce make out? Where he was rubbing his hand all on you and put you up against the wall or was it one of those make outs were all you did was kiss and your hands were to the side the entire time and when you got done he was just staring at you akwardly like you are a really bad kisser." I chewed on my bottom lip remembering it. " The first one." I said totally blushing. Then I got a call on my phone. "WHAT! I havent even been kissed like that! Lucky!" She said in a pouty like sound. I gave her the shush stare as I answered my phone. The contact said unknown. So it must be a stranger or somthing who has the wrong number. I put the person on speaker. "Hello?" I said. I waited for a few seconds, then the person finally said something, "Uh. Ms. Luve I was wondering if we could talk afterschool. About what happen... in the park a few miles away from school." It was Mr. Barker! Valory's eyes got huge.  
"Uh yeah sure," I started then Valory started writing somthing down. **I know students and teachers should not interact like that.. We both scrossed a line READ ALOUD!** "I know students and teachers shouldn't interact like that.. we both crossed a line." I said ignoring Val's miss spell. "Uh well the thing is Ms. Luve is I didn't mind, the kiss after all and that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He said. "OMIGOSH!" Val screamed. I dropped my phone on the ground and started dancing and me and Val started jumping up and down like little girls holding each-others hands. I hear a huge burst of laughter through the phone. "Ms. Luve we need you back in class and Hi Ms. Luves friend." He said through laughs. "Hi Mr. Barker!" Val practically singed.


End file.
